


Приемная семья и сводный брат.

by Anna_Ok



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ok/pseuds/Anna_Ok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэри отдают в приемную семью, после смерти родителей. Так как ей остается два года до совершеннолетия, ей придется жить с незнакомыми людьми. Семья Томлинсон любит ее, но сразу же начинают пренебрегать ее возможностями. Джоанна просит ее слишком часто убирать дом, ходить за продуктами и т.д. Вообщем Мэри все это молча терпит. Мэри ужасно боится своего сводного брата потому, что он очень непредсказуемый, то  слишком заботливый, то заставляет ее подчинятся . Ведь не всё так хорошо в этой жизни....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Я бегу по одинокой, мокрой от дождя, улице, со всех сил отталкиваю ногами эту проклятую землю. До сих пор не могу поверить, что моих родителей больше нет. Буквально десять минут назад мне позвонил полицейский и сказал о автокатастрофе, которая произошла недалеко от моего дома. Сейчас я бегу именно туда, чтобы увидеть их в последний раз...

 

Не могу приближаться к этому месту ближе, чем на тридцать метров. Тела родителей уже погружали в скорую, когда я подбежала. У меня началась истерика, я упала на колени и начала рыдать взахлёб. Машина родителей упала в кувет, а виновника катастрофы просто отлетела на метров триста. Я увидела этого человека, это был мужчина и он получил незначительные царапины, он стоял и что-то говорил офицерам. Я взяла себя в руки, поднялась с колен и направилась к нему. Через мгновенье я была рядом с ним и отчаянно колотила его своими худыми ручонками, меня оттащил полицейский. Он не понимал, что происходит.

 

\- Ты должен был умереть! Ублюдок, тебе это не сойдет с рук! - вопила я пока меня не посадили в полицейскую машину.

 

\- Так, сиди здесь, а потом мы разберемся с тобой, - сказал один из офицеров.

 

\- Я дочь погибших, - эти слова давались мне с большим трудом.

 

\- Ох, милая, мне очень жаль! Посиди и успокойся, а я с ним разберусь, хорошо?! - у него был немного растерянный взгляд.

 

Сидела я в машине не долго, после, меня отвезли в участок, где спрашивали о ближайших родственника, каких у меня не оказалось. Мне сказали сидеть и ждать, пока они пробьют информацию о моей семье, в итоге просидев два часа, ко мне вышла дама и пригласила зайти в кабинет.

 

Кабинет был не очень приятным на вид, темные голые стены, пару стульев и стол с одной настольной лампой на нем.

 

\- Мэри? Так тебя зовут, да?! -поинтересовалась женщина, я кивнула головой. - Отлично, я офицер Эльза Мангоредс.

 

\- Что теперь со мной будет? - перебила ее я.

 

Она смотрела в мои заплаканые глаза и на ее лице появился ужас и жалость.

 

\- Об этом я и хотела тебе сказать, Мэри. Мне очень жал тебе сообщать, но твои родители в последнее время задолжали огромную сумму государству, а именно полтора миллиона долларов. Так как у тебя нет больше родственников, ваше имущество продадут, а тебя отправят в приемную семью. Мне очень жаль... - она была готова заплакать вместе со мной, после сказанных ее слов.

 

\- О нет! Только не это!!! - слезы опять покатились градом.

 

\- Успокойся, ты им понравишься и они тебя полюбят... 

 

\- Кто? - удивленно спросила я.

 

\- Приемная семья, - четко повторила Эльза.

 

\- Но разве сначала не отправляют детей в приют? - переспросила я.

 

\- Мэри, тебе просто повезло. Эти люди давно оставили заявку на удочерения. Кстати, я связалась с Джоанной и она готова забрать тебя уже завтра, так что у тебя осталось время собрать вещи и провести последнюю ночь в своем доме, - Эльза так спокойно говорила об этом, что мне просто не оставалось ничего, кроме того, чтобы кивать.

 

 

Под вечер, морально разбитую, меня отвезли домой и я сидела в своей комнате на полу и думала " Что же будет дальше?". Постепенно я начала собирать вещи, взяла только одежду телефон и фотографию родителей, больше ничего не взяла. Ни хочу, чтобы что-то еще напоминало мне о моей прошлой жизни...


	2. Глава 1. Знакомство с новой семьей.

Утром меня разбудил звонок в дверь. Я лениво встала с кровати и прямо в пижаме пошла открывать дверь.

 

В дверях стояла Эльза и держала в руках два кофе. 

 

\- Ох, милая ты еще не собралась? Поторопись, мы должны уже через час покинуть дом, скоро приеду люди оценивающие стоимость дома и имущества, - Эльза протянула один кофе мне и зашла внутрь.

 

\- Это всё так ужасно, я жила в этом доме все свои семнадцать лет, а теперь мне придется уехать и оставить все воспоминания здесь, так будет лучше... - сонным голосом проговорила я и направилась в ванну. - Эльза, дай мне двадцать минут и мы выезжаем.

 

\- Хорошо милая, я подожду тебя здесь, - офицер уселась на диван и взяла со столика журнал и принялась его изучать. 

 

Я поднялась на верх и начала быстро умываться и собираться и уже ровно через десять я была полностью собрана. Я зашла в последний раз в свою комнату, я посмотрела на все свои вещи со стороны. Так странно стоять и думать, что скоро все это будет принадлежать другим людям. Я взяла со стола чистый ежедневник и ручки, я думаю, что стоит начать вести дневник, чтобы все воспоминания были под рукой. Положив ежедневник в сумку я побежала вниз.

 

\- Эльза, я готова, - крикнула я и та, сразу закопошилась.

 

\- Отлично, садись в машину мы выезжаем, - офицер направилась к двери.

 

Я скинула сумки на заднее сиденье, а сама уселась вперед. Эльза села за руль и сразу же начала рассказывать о семье Томлинсонах. Из этого рассказа я узнала, что в этой семье уже есть ребенок, но я не знала не имени не возраста. 

 

\- Слушай, я не на что не намекаю, но постарайся ужиться в новой семье. Если у тебя не получится они откажутся от тебя, а это значит, что придется искать новую семью. Поверь это сложно и тебе просто повезло, что ты их так быстро нашла, - спокойно произнесла Эльза.

 

\- Ох, не беспокойся за меня, я все понимаю и постараюсь вести себя незаметно и тихо, - пробубнила я и уставилась в окно.

 

Мы ехали уже довольно долго, вдоль лесов. Я представила как тут будет красиво зимой. Опустившиеся ветки деревьев, отяжелевших от снега. ровно лежащий снег и чисто голубое небо. Красота!

 

_Я увидела табличку на дороге " Добро пожаловать в Донкастер! Население 20 млн.чел". Ну вот и всё, я теперь не в своем родном Хатфилде, а в донкастере._

__

***

Мы подъехали к двухэтажному дому он был невзрачный и самый простой. Эльза вытащила мои вещи и мы пошли к двери. Она позвонила в дверь и нам почти сразу открыла дверь женщина лет сорока очень миловидная.

 

\- Ооо а мы тебя заждались, проходи! - проговорила она и обняла. - Меня зовут Джоанна, - женщина буквально тащила меня за собой.

 

\- Ладно Мэри, я поехала, - Эльза поставила сумки в прихожей и ушла. 

 

Я начала оглядываться, везде было чисто и светло. На стенах висели семейные портреты, скорее всего они были сделаны давно, на фото была изображена Джоанна со своим мужем и маленьким сыночком. Они выглядели так счастливо, что у меня закололо сердце, ведь я больше не сделаю таких фотографий со своими родителями и даже не побываю на их похоронах.

 

\- Мэри, знакомься это мой муж Марк,- Джоанна указала на приближающегося Марка .

 

\- Мы постараемся заменить тебе семью, я слышал твою историю и мне очень жаль, Мэри, - Марк крепко обнял меня, немного постучав по моей спине.

 

\- Очень приятно, спасибо вам, - искренне сказала я.

 

 

\- Ну ладно. пошли я покажу тебе твою комнату, - задорно произнесла Джоанна. -Она на верху! Марк, возьми вещи Мэри.

 

Джоанна взяла меня за руку и повела на вверх, а Марк взял вещи и поплелся сзади. Джоанна распахнула дверь передо мною в маленькую комнатушку. Там стояла кровать, шкаф, письменный стол и было окошко выходящее на задний двор дома.

 

\- Очень милая комната, - стараясь более любезно произнести я.

 

\- Не стоит благодарностей,- сказал Марк, поставив мои вещи на пол он удалился из комнаты.

 

\- Так, слушай, у нас в семье есть одно правило быть дома ровно в десять вечера, просто я слишком волнительная и напиши мне свой номер потом,- заботливо произнесла она.

 

\- Хорошо, я все поняла, -сказала я и уставилась в пол.

 

\- Ах да, в комнате напротив живет мой сын Луи, я надеюсь вы подружитесь он придет сосем скоро. А теперь ты можешь располагаться, а я пойду, - Джоанна вышла закрыв за собой дверь.

 

Я мигом разложила все вещи по полкам и села за стол, чтобы сделать первую запись в своем дневнике.

 

_" Дорогой дневник!_

_( как то банально звучит, ну да ладно) Сегодня я в новом доме и надеюсь, что уживусь тут. Джоанна и Марк на вид очень милые и добрые люди, к которым хочется тянуться. Меня пугает тот факт, что у них уже есть родной сын, сразу же возникаете вопрос "зачем им я?" Ну даладно, я надеюсь, что мы поладим, поживем увидим. Самое главное понравится им, я не хочу лешиться новой семьи и отправится приют, так ка очень боюсь людей. Ведь люди бывают разные. Я просто боюсь жестокости со стороны друших людей._

_Мне пора, увидимся вечером. Хх._

_С любовью, Мэри ~~Райт~~ Томлинсон._.

 

Я сняла теплую кофту и надела белую обтягивающею футболку и спустилась вниз. Джоанна стояла у плиты и что-то готовила и я естественно предложила свою помощь. Джоанна согласилась, я помыла руки и принялась резать салат. Уже через пять минут салат был готов.

 

\- Кстати, Мэри, если хочешь затра после школы, если Луи сможет он может тебе устроить прогулку по городу, - задорно проговорила мисс Томлинсон.

 

\- Я была бы очень рада,- я натянула фальшивую улыбку, чтобы показаться более милой.

 

На самом деле я не горела желанием гулять с парнем которого совсем не знаю.

После ужина я помогла Джоанне вымыть посуду, ну как помогла, просто взяла и начала мыть сам, Джоанна и Марк куда-то ушли, поэтому уборка кухни была на моих плечах.

Я стояла и домывала посуду, как вдруг услышала хлопок дверью, после приближающиеся ко мне шаги.

 

\- Привет, ты н-наверное Луи? - рассеянно спросила я, развернувшись к нему лицом.

 

Парень осмотрел меня с ног до головы и ехидно улыбнулся от него пахло табаком, после чего протянул мне рук.

 

\- Да, я Луи, а ты так самая Мэри Райт?! Верно? - с интересом спросил он.

 

\- Да, это я очень приятно познакомится, - произнесла я и развернулась к раковине, чтобы избежать дополнительных расспросов.

 

На кухню зашла Джоанна, - Мэри, завтра ты пойдешь в школу, я надеюсь если мой аболтус вернется сейчас...

 

\- Привет, мам, - Луи заулыбался, а Джоанна покраснела от смущения.

 

\- Привет, Луис, завтра отвезешь Мэри в школу, хорошо? - спросила она у сына.

 

\- Ага, - промямлил тот.

 

\- Вот и отлично, а теперь идите спать и да, спасибо милая за помощь на кухне, - Джоанна быстро покинула нас. 

 

\- Ну и в каком ты классе, я же должен знать сколько тебе лет, выглядишь на 18, - смело заявил Луи приближаясь ко мне.

 

\- Мне 17 и я в выпускном классе, а тебе? - поинтересовалась я.

 

\- Мне 21 и я на втором курсе, Мэри, - спокойно произнес он. - Завтра в девять выезжаем, не проспи.

 

\- Хорошо, я буду готова в девять,- улыбнулась я и пошла на верх. 

 

Приняв теплый душ, я легла в кровать и принялась писать новую запись в дневнике.

 

_Знаешь, дневик, все не так страшно. Я надеюсь Луи хороший, все таки старше меня на 4 года, а значит умнее._

_Сладких снов. Хх._


	3. Глава 2. Школа.

Громкий гул будильника разбудил меня, а это значит, что до выхода остался ровно час. Я лениво встала с кровати и принялась аккуратно заправлять её. С самого детства меня приучили к чистоте и порядку. В моей комнате все игрушки были разложены по полкам, книги в алфавитном порядке, а вещи аккуратно разложены на полке или весели в шкафу. Какой порядок был в комнате, такой же на учебе. Я всегда училась отлично и постараюсь продолжать в том же духе.

После я одела джинсы "skinny" и футболку с угловым вырезом. Я пошла чистить зубы, ванна была пустой и в доме было слишком тихо. Зайдя в ванну, я закрылась и начала умываться, прохладная вода медленно лилась на мои руки. Я не спеша умылась и пошла на кухню, выходя я врезалась в сонного Луи. Он инстинктивно взялся за мои плечи от чего я тихонько ахнула.

 

\- Прости,- быстро ответила я. - Доброе утро.

 

\- Доброе утро Мэри, - любезно со странной улыбкой произнес Луи. - Ты уже собралась? - спросил он.

 

\- Конечно, - быстро ответила я.

 

\- Отлично, я буду кофе без сахара, - четко произнес он.

 

\- Что?... Ой, конечно, - немного удивленная я пропустила Луи в ванну и пошла на кухню.

 

Я была несколько удивлена его наглостью, но решила промолчать. Я поставила чайник и достала две кружки. Когда чайник вскипел я уже насыпала сахар в кружки. Себе я добавила две, а ему как он и просил не положила вообще.

 

Он уже спускался с лестницы полностью одетый, на нем были джинсы и футболка.

 

\- Спасибо за кофе, - он взял кружку и уставился в свой мобильный. - Бог ты мой, Мэри, я же просил без сахара, - возмутился Луис.

 

\- Просто кто-то схватил кружку, из которой собиралась пить я! - грозно сказала я и поменяла кружки.

 

\- Но это была моя кружка, - возник он.

 

\- Хорошо! - я психанула и вылила сладкий кофе в раковину, сполоснув кружку я перелила кофе без сахара в неё. - Держи! - сказала я и пошла на верх.

 

\- И куда ты, маленькая истеричка? - смешком спросил Луи.

 

\- За сумкой, допивай и поехали, - я удалилась из кухни.

 

Меня просто взбесила эта выходка Луи, я не люблю ругаться, поэтому делаю так как хочет другой человек, потому что это всегда проще сделать.

 

Через десять минут мы уже ехали по трассе в школу. 

 

\- Ну что ж, расписание возьмешь у директрисы, после чего скинешь мне на смс время когда заканчиваешь, чтобы я заехал за тобой, только не забудь, - говорил Луи не отвлекаясь на дорогу.

 

\- Хорошо, дай мне свой номер - кротко ответила я, затем Луи продиктовал свой номер и я сразу занесла в список своих контактов.

 

Оставшуюся дорогу мы ехали молча, просто не о чем было разговаривать.

 

\- Вот мы и приехали, - радостно сказал Луи и остановился прямо у парадных ворот школы.

 

\- Вау! Школа такая огромная, - удивленно рассматривая все вокруг, сказала я.

 

\- Да! Она стала более солидной, после ремонта. Ладно, тебе пора идти , - говорил он пока я выходила из машины.

 

\- Спасибо!- я усмехнулась, хлопнула дверцей и направилась к входу.

 

 

До начала первого урока оставалось минут пять и я решила осмотреться, на улице было немного прохладно, начало весны всегда мне нравилось, птички поют и вокруг все расцветает, погода становится теплее. Натянув шапку на свои вьющиеся волосы, я стояла и смотрела, как школьники бегут в школу, мне так не хотелось никуда торопиться. Во первых, моя лучшая подруга осталась в моем родном городе, и теперь я одиночка в своей новой школе, хоть по сети с ней общаться будем. Во вторых, я просто ненавижу школьную дисциплину. Чуть постояв, я направилась в учебное заведение. Зайдя внутрь, я просто ахнула. Все так удивленно смотрели на меня. Нет, они просто пялились. Я начала смущаться. Нет, серьезно, мне было очень стремно. Возникало чувство, что я голая. Ммм, хотя, что я волнуюсь? Мне вообще плевать на чужое мнение. От этих мыслей я начала тихонько улыбаться. Когда я наконец-то нашла кабинет директора и забрала расписание и отправила Луи смс, пришло время идти на урок. 

 

Так, значит, я буду учится в 10-С. Смотря в листок, я стала искать кабинет литературы. Именно литература у меня была первым уроком. Когда я поднималась по лестнице, прозвенел звонок. Постучавшись в дверь, я зашла в класс. Все взгляды были направлены на меня. Я сразу же заметила маленькие "кучки" людей. На первых партах класса сидели три блондинки, которые начали шептаться и обсуждать мой вид. Чуть дальше сидели мальчики, на мой взгляд, "самые крутые". Они всем своим видом давали о себе знать. Разбалованные папочками сынишки. И по отдельности сидели "гении".

 

\- Так-с, вы, наверное, новенькая, Мэри Райт? - спросил мужчина, стоявший у доски. Ему было лет сорок. Он носил очки и был в приталенном ярко-желтом свитере.

 

\- Да, - уверенно произнесла я.

 

Я начала более отчетливо слышать, что говорят люди в классе. Я слышала многое: и про свою шикарную задницу, и про серьги, и даже про маникюр. Это все ужасно бесило, я была готова подойти к каждой сплетнице и по вырывать ее волосы, но я стояла молча и сдерживалась. 

 

\- Так, всем тихо!- сказал учитель.- Мисс Райт, садитесь за свободную парту.

 

Я начала проходить между рядами, осматривая своих новых одноклассников. Я села рядом с группой "крутых мальчиков", но не потому что захотела, а потому что других мест не было. Один из них сразу повернулся и начал рассматривать меня.

 

\- Эй, перестань, - я начала смущаться. Меня всегда бесило, когда кто-то нагло пялился.

 

\- Что-то не так? - нагло заулыбавшись, произнес он.

 

\- Нет,- сказала я, чтобы не нарваться на скандал.

 

\- Уверенна? - он явно не хотел заканчивать общение. 

 

\- Да,что то еще? - чуть не сломав от злости карандаш, ответила я.

 

\- Воу, воу. Девочка, потише. С огнем играешь, - высокомерно подняв брови, произнес мальчик.

 

\- Если ты про себя, то скорее всего я играю с маленькой зажигалочкой, - ухмыльнувшись, ответила я.

 

 

Все, кто сидели рядом с ним, начали шуметь.

 

\- Эй, да эта новенькая уделала тебя, Алекс! Ха-ха-ха, - произнес блондин, сидевший рядом.

 

 

Вот теперь я узнала имя этого мальчика.

 

\- Заткнись, Брайн. Эта сучка еще ответит за свои слова, - грозно произнес Алекс. Брайн сразу умолк и повернулся к доске.

 

Я начала нагло улыбаться, что еще больше разозлило его.

 

\- Дорогуша, ты еще поплатишься за свои слова, и тебе придется взять их назад, - злобно прорычал он.

 

\- Хмм, ты только предупреди, когда начинать бояться. 

 

Он молча отвернулся, и я продолжила получать знания. Весь урок они косились на меня и переговаривались.

 

Когда урок закончился, класс постепенно опустошался. Я собрала вещи и пошла к выходу, выходя из класса, я споткнулась о чью-то ногу и чуть не упала, но кто-то удержал меня за руку.

 

\- Спасибо,- коротко сказала я, даже не посмотрев на своего спасителя. Я собиралась сделать еще шаг, но мою руку не отпустили. Я обернулась и увидела Алекса.

 

\- Что тебе нужно? Отпусти руку, я тороплюсь,- злобно прорычала я.

 

\- Да что ты? Правда? А кто за свои слова отвечать будет? - грубо сказал он.

 

\- Ты серьезно? Ох, ну ладно пошли, - мои слова вызвали у него шок.

 

Он молча сжал мою руку и потащил за собой. Мы буквально пронеслись по коридору.

 

\- Эй, мне больно, отпусти придурок! - кричала я.

 

Он резко остановился, и я чуть в него не врезалась.

 

\- Заткнись, не зли меня и иди молча, - он был на взводе и просто испепелял меня взглядом.

 

\- У вас так принято или что? - возмущенно начала я.

 

Я вырвала свою руку, развернулась и пошла прочь от него, не знаю почему, но меня дико расперло на смех. Обернувшись, я заметила, что он идет за мной. Я ускорила шаг и повернула за угол и уперлась в дверь туалета, я вбежала в него, в надежде, что там он меня не найдет, или ему просто совесть не позволит зайти в женский туалет . Найдя туалет, я просто офигела! В школе общий туалет и для девочек, и для мальчиков. Зайдя в это помещение, я увидела урну для окурков! Да, именно для окурков.Я уверенным шагом направилась к окну, но вдруг услышала чьи-то голоса. Разговор я толком не поняла и, забыв про окно, направилась к источнику звука. Голос становился более отчетливым, но, не успев дойти, я оказалась прижата к стенке. Меня буквально зафиксировали в одном положении. Это был один из друзей Алекса.

 

\- Хммм...Кто же это у нас тут? Неужели тебя родители не учили, что подслушивать нехорошо? - злобно проговорил он, рассматривая мое перепуганное лицо. Я начала мотать головой, сама не понимая, что делаю. Он сильнее прижал меня к стенке. 

 

\- Ну, тогда тебя придется наказать, чтобы ты никому не рассказала то, что услышала, - на его лице появилась наглая улыбка. В голове сразу пронеслась мысль: " Он что, тут не один?"

 

\- Отпусти меня, я все равно ничего не слышала!- завопила я, пытаясь освободиться из его железной хватки.

 

\- А что, если не отпущу? 

 

После этих слов его рука скользнула по моей талии. Дождавшись подходящего момента, я оттолкнула его и бросилась к выходу, но не тут-то было! В туалет зашел Алекс. Тот пацан быстро отреагировал и, поймав мое запястье, резко развернул меня и прижался ко мне всем телом.

 

\- Эй, куда ты собралась? Я еще не закончил!

 

\- Воу, я кажись во время, Стив, -через смех выговорил Алекс.

 

\- Алекс, не лезь, - строго сказал Стив.

 

\- Блять, что происходит? Я просто хочу выйти, отпусти меня! - завопила я.

 

\- А с виду и не скажешь, что ты глупая. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы ты никому не сказала о том, что услышала.

 

Не ответив на вопрос, я пнула его, отчего он согнулся. И я мигом рванула к выходу.Мне удалось сбежать. 

Войдя в класс, я села за последнюю парту. Прозвенел звонок, минут через десять в класс ввалился Стив и Алекс и начал кричать на меня. Все взгляды были прикованы к нам. Я сидела, как вкопанная, и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на этого придурка.

 

\- Браво, бегаешь ты отлично!Но мы еще не закончили и ты ответишь за это! - злобно кричал Стив и даже замахнулся на меня, но после опустил руку. 

После он осознал, что сейчас урок и сел на место.

 

 

Для меня было удивительно слышать эти слова. Про что они там говорили? В прочем, меня это не слишком заботило. Уроки прошли очень нудно и, когда они закончились, я спокойно дожидалась Луи у ворот. 

 

Луи опоздал на двадцать минут, но я не сильно расстроилась.

 

\- Привет, как первый день в школе? - поинтересовался он.

 

\- Отлично, - я соврала только потому что, я не хотела рассказывать ему всей случившейся ситуации.

 

\- Слушай, а поехали прогуляемся? - задорно предложил он.

 

\- А давай, - радостно сказала я.

 

В конце концов, этот день нужно было разбавить новыми впечатлениями и прогулка не помешает. За одно и местность посмотрю.


	4. Глава 3.

Сначала Луи предложил заехать по обедать в его любимый бар " Big Shon ". Когда мы приехали и я увидела сей бар, я была в шоке. В баре сильно пахло табаком и алкоголем, я оглядела все вокруг в надежде найти свободный столик, но я не нашла. 

 

\- Пошли, тут всегда для меня есть свободный столик, - он взял меня за руку и повел в помещение с табличкой VIP.

 

На входе он пожал руку охраннику, а тот осмотрел меня с ног до головы, после мы сели за столик в центре этого помещения. Я была немного удивленна, но не стала реагировать, а просто села рядом с Луи. Тут меньше пахло табаком, но громче звучала музыка.

К нам подошел сразу же официант.

 

\- Привет, Томмо, кто твоя спутница? - осматривая меня спросил официант.

 

\- Это моя сестра, Мэри. Принеси нам две порции фирменного, и мне виски, а ей колу, - любезно сказа Луи и официант удалился.

 

\- Ты будешь пить? Ты же за рулем? - испуганно начала я.

 

\- Не волнуйся Мэри, все будет в порядке, -успокоил Луи.

 

\- Ладно, твое дело,- я махнула рукой и уставилась в мобильный.

 

Через десять минут нам принесли еду, когда я доела у меня зазвонил телефон, это была Рен. Я встала из-за стола и направилась в туалет.

 

\- Ты куда? - удивленно спросил Луи.

 

\- Мне надо ответить на звонок, я скоро приду,- сказала я и побежала в туалет.

 

В туалете было намного тише и я смогла спокойно поговорить с Рен. С детства мы с Рен были неразлучными подругами, а наши родители партнерами по бизнесу. Она начала наш разговор с расспросов в порядке ли я, но я сразу же перевела тему. Я спросила на счет ее брата Калеба, как он и где сейчас. К Калебу я всегда была не равнодушна, даже когда он разбил мне сердце.

Вспомнив, что меня ждет Луи я закончила разговор и пообещала позвонить вечером.

Когда я вышла из туалета и увидела, что за нашим столиком сидит какой-то парень и разговаривает с Луи. Я натянула улыбку и направилась к нашему столику. Я села ближе к Луи и тесно прижалась к нему.

 

\- Что за чудесное создание? - поинтересовался кучерявый парень с потрясающими зелеными глазами от которых я не могла оторвать глаз. 

 

\- Это моя сестра Мэри.- Мэри знакомься, это мой лучший друг Гарри. 

 

\- Очень приятно познакомиться,- я протянула руку Гарри, смотря прямо ему в глаза.

 

\- Откуда ты родом? - поинтересовался Гарри.

 

\- Я из Хатфилда,- улыбаясь ответила я.

 

\- Прекрасный город, я бывал там, только тебя там не видел, - улыбаясь сказал парень.

 

\- Это не удивительно, ведь город большой и там много людей, - засмеялась я.

 

 

Наш разговор прервал мой мобильный, который снова зазвони у меня в кармане. Я начала доставать его, а Луи наблюдал за каждым моим движением. На этот раз мне звонил "Калеб".

 

\- Черт, - выругалась я и сбросила звонок.

 

\- Все в порядке, - поинтересовался Луи.

 

\- Да, да, - быстро ответила я.

 

Телефон снова начал звонить и на этот раз я взяла трубку. У нас с Калебом была интересная традиция, ели мы находились не одни, то разговаривали друг с другом по французски.

 

**\- Chérie, je viens de découvrir votre perte , comment êtes-vous? Vous ne commencez pas à manger à nouveau ?**

**\- Question Caleb ./ - Милая я только что узнал о твоей потере, как ты? Ты не начала употреблять снова?**

**\- поинтересовался Калеб.**

**\- Que voulez-vous predurok si vous me appelez pour demander si je ne ai pas commencé à nouveau utiliser./**

**\- Какой же ты придурок, если звонишь мне, чтобы спросить не начала ли я снова употреблять.**

**\- Je suis juste inquiet pour toi , - dit-il doucement ./- Я просто волнуюсь за тебя,- успокаивающе сказал он.**

**\- Non, je ne upotrebyalyu pas une année - gromnoko je l'ai dit . - Et maintenant, je suis désolé, je dois aller - après ces paroles , je ai raccroché . / - Нет, я не употребляю уже год, - громко сказала я. - А теперь прости, мне пора, - после этих слов я положила трубку.**

 

Положи трубку я заметил удивленные лица Гарри и Луи.

 

\- Вау, а я и не знал, что ты говоришь на французском, Гарри тоже его знает, - восторженно проговорил Луи.

 

\- Ага, я уверен, что ты еще кое что не знал, - с ухмылкой проговорил Гарри.

 

Я начала паниковать и мотать головой, подавая Гарри знак, чтобы он не говорил Луи о том что услышал.

 

\- И что же? - поинтересовался Томмо.

 

\- Да то, что мне пора, я покину вас ребята, - Гарри встал из-за стола.

 

\- Да нам тоже пора, - сказал Луи.

 

Мы встали из-за стола и направились к парковке. Когда Луи открывал машину Гарри стоял рядом со мной и курил.

 

\- Vous me devez . / Ты у меня в долгу,- произнес Гарри.

 

\- Хорошо,-спокойно ответила я. - Спасибо, что не сказал ему.

 

\- Не за что, но ты сейчас мне дашь свой мобильный и я совсем забуду про то что слышал, - улыбаясь сказал Гарри.

 

\- Отлично, - хохотнула я и мы обменялись мобильными.

 

Луи вышел из машины и пожал Гарри руку, после мы попрощались и поехали по домам. Когда мы приехали Марка и Джоанны уже не было дома. Луи объяснил, что они поехали в кафе. Я поднялась наверх, взяла чистую домашнюю одежду и пошла в душ. После теплого душа, я легла в кровать, чтобы сделать запись в дневнике.

 

_Дорогой дневник!_

_Сегодня был крайне необычный день с новыми знакомствами. Хоть в школе у меня не удалось найти друзей и нормально начать общаться со сверстниками, зато под вечер я нашла нового друга. И я знаю, что ему можно доверять. Что он умеет держать язык за зубами. Мы обменялись мобильными и честно сказать, я влюбилась в его глаза. Сегодня был достаточно хороший день и я рада, что меня окружают такие люди как Томлинсоны. Надеюсь завтра день не будет ничем чем хуже._

_Мэри Томлинсон. Хх._


End file.
